


crystal eyes

by unquietteal



Series: beneath the skin [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietteal/pseuds/unquietteal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>playing at soldier, but what do you know of war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	crystal eyes

playing at soldier, but what do you know of war? what do you know of the way it tears you apart, the lining that keeps you together coming away and the stuffing piling out like stained snow. you, who have never stood on the front lines and felt the weight of the dead on your shoulders, and known with a stumbling clarity that you’ll join them soon enough. no, you were reborn – remade – whole and perfect, your impurities swept away and replaced with naivety: you still think that war is fair, that war is kind, that war is a means to a greater end. you, whose hair shines golden even in the deadest of winters, whose eyes sparkle the blue of the ocean even when the ocean is long gone. you’ll never know what it feels like: the metal of a rifle, the first bullet fired, a body dropping. all you’ll know is: the pride, the security, the bravery that they’ll compliment you with once you’ve given too much and can never find your way back. you’ll know soon enough what war is really like – how it takes and takes and never asks whether it’s taking too much; whether it’s taking something too valuable. you’ll know soon enough what that feels like, watching the most precious of things slip right through your fingers with nothing you can do. and maybe then – only then – you’ll wonder whether it was worth it, all that you’ve given and devoted; whether it was worth losing the only thing truly worth fighting for.


End file.
